Halo 4
Halo 4 será un juego desarrollado por 343 Industries y sucesor cronológico de Halo 3. Es el octavo juego de Halo (contando Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary). Será el primer juego de una nueva trilogía, llamada Trilogía del Reclamador, lo que significan unos futuros Halo 5 y Halo 6. Una parte de la trama de este juego será alrededor de Cortana, que está a punto de morir. Fue confirmado a través de videos In-Game, que la fecha de salida mundial será el 6 de Noviembre de 2012. Trama La empresa que está trabajando en este juego es 343 Industries y ha revelado en su sitio web oficial que en este juego se luchará contra un viejo enemigo, uno más viejo que el Covenant y también lucharás contra el Covenant. Se sabe que tal vez tú y Cortana no sean los únicos, que posiblemente ya hayan llegado tropas de la UNSC al planeta Desconocido. El juego se ubica 4 años, 7 meses y 10 dias tras los sucesos del final legendario de Halo 3.En una prueba demo jugada Ya por personal de ING los cuales aseguran que al inicio de la primera mision habra un prologo enorme tomando en cuenta todos los juegos anteriores, terminando esto cortana oye ruidos en el silencio despertando al Jonh-117 despues de eso Cortana y EL Jefe platican sobre su nueva armadura basada y construida con ¨Nanobots¨ despues de eso de comienzo el GamePlay. Tras los sucesos de Halo 3, John-117 junto a Cortana, sobreviven a la destrucción de la nave que lo transportaba, pero son absorbidos por un mundo desconocido, el cual puede ser un planeta de una raza más antigua que el Covenant. Las próximas entregas de Halo conforman La Trilogía del Reclamador. En esta nueva parte de la historia, el Jefe Maestro y Cortana aterrizarán en Requiem, un mundo escudo Forerunner, donde las cosas serán muy distintas a lo que se conoce hasta el momento. Recordando a la Halo Fest, en Halo 4 se dará un toque enorme de misterio para el jugador. Él podrá observar aldeas destruidas, entre otras cosas, a medida que se encuentra con el nuevo mal que acecha la galaxia. Apariciones 'Personajes' *John-117 *Cortana 'Variantes de juego' *Reguicide *Slayer BR / Asesino BR *Grifball thumb|300px|right 'Medallas' *Asistencia *Tiro a la cabeza *Venganza *Distraccion (Desconocida) 'Habilidades de armadura' *Mochila Cohete *Camuflaje Activo *Holograma *Visión Forerunner *Esprintar 'Locaciones' *Gigante de Gas No-Identificado **Fábrica de producción Orbital *Requiem **Estación de Generador de Escudo Solar Forerunner No-Identificada 'Organizaciones' *Imperio Covenant *Armería Misriah *Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas *Oficina de Inteligencia Naval **Proyecto Spartan-IV **Proyecto Spartan-II 'Especies' *Humanos *Sangheili *Unggoy *Forerunners *Kig-Yar 'Vehiculos' *Fragata UNSC **UNSC Forward Unto Dawn **UNSC Infinity *Cyclops Mark II *Vehículo de Aplicación de Fuerza M12 *Banshee 'Armas' *Rifle de Batalla BR55HB SR *Variante del Rifle de Tirador Designado M392 No-Identificada *Variante de la Serie MA5 No-Identificada *Variante de la Serie M6 No-Identificada *Variante del Rifle de Precisión SRS99D-S2 No-Identificada *Variante del Lanzacohetes M41 No-Identificada *Variante de la Escopeta M90A No-Identificada *Pistola de Plasma *Carabina Covenant *Pistola Cohete *Espada de Energia *Cañón Brute left|thumb|Noviembre 6, 2012 Fecha de Salida El martes 17 de abril de 2012 fué revelada la fecha de salida de Halo 4 a través de boletín de Halo Waypoint y a través de dos videos in-game de Red vs Blue en Halo 4. La fecha de salida confirmada es el 6 de Noviembre de 2012. thumb|left|300px|Save the Date (Subtitulado) thumb|left|300px|Remember to not Forget (Subtitulado) Armadura Se puede observar en la portada del nuevo título que la armadura del Jefe Maestro ha sufrido algunas modificaciones hechas por Cortana a través de nanobots mientras el Jefe dormía. A simple vista esta armadura luce mucho más ligera por los grandes espacios entre el blindaje, por ejemplo en las dos secciones del brazo. También hace resaltar el famoso "nuevo carácter" de John-117 con un visor un poco más cerrado, además de un par de insignias en la parte superior de su pecho, a un lado de su cuello, posiblemente de la UNSC . thumb|Imagen de Halo 4, que dio 343 industries.Además, del codo hasta su muñeca se puede observar que el blindaje ha aumentado con respecto a su tamaño y grosor, lo que podría significar algún tipo de añadido a esa parte del cuerpo, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea un diseño más de la armadura y no algo que se pueda usar en combate. Una armadura diseñada por los forerruners que se adapta y a veces quita el casco, pero sin verse la cara. La intención específica con él era que el jugador se sintiese en su piel, vender la fantasía de que eres un superhéroe creado por bioingeniería, con un traje que pesa casi 360 kg. Con un poco de suerte cuando terminemos y lo juegues eso sea lo que aprecies”. Trailers Despertar Artículo Principal: Despertar '' thumb|302px|Artefacto No-Identificado absorviendo el Transporte del Jefe Maestro La cámara comienza enfocando el interior del organismo del Jefe Maestro donde se escucha una voz difuminada de Cortana que pide a gritos al Spartan que se despierte, mientras comienza a tener impulsos. Entonces vemos como comienza a reaccionar abriendo de golpe la Cryo-cámara y salta hasta donde está Cortana, unos metros más allá. Entonces la nave comienza a estallar, por lo que el Jefe Maestro, ya desperto del sueño criogénico toma a Cortana y usa el propulsor espacial que se encuentra en su espalda para escapar del lugar (Este propulsor es usado por los Spartans según las novelas de Halo, John nunca lo había usado debido a que sólo se activa en espacios de gravedad cero, además nunca tuvo la necesidad de activarlo). Después de atravesar algunos obstaculos se ve al Jefe Maestro viendo como la nave en la que se encuentra es atraída por un artefacto Forerunner. Se supone que ese artefacto es el planeta que salió al final de Halo 3 (llamado Requiem) por la imagen que colgaron en la web de Halo Waypoint, Puede ser encontrada en Internet y revistas también. Making Halo 4: First Look ''Artículo Principal: Making Halo 4: First Look '' thumb|300px|Making Halo 4: First LookEl 5 de Marzo del 2012, 343 Industries lanzó al público un nuevo vídeo de Halo 4, llamado '''Making Halo 4: First Look'. En éste, se muestran imágenes o screenshots del multijugador de Halo 4, del Jefe Maestro y de una nueva arma, que aparentemente es la "evolución" del Rifle de Batalla. Además, el trailer mostró la novedad del modo multijugador: Los Spartan-IV. También se dijo que por primera vez en los juegos de Halo se dará una razón convincente por la que los Spartans Rojos pelean contra los Azules en los juegos en equipo. Novedades *'Spartan Ops' sera un modo de juego nuevo incluido en Halo 4. Se trata de misiones separadas de la campaña con cinemáticas que se actualizarán semanalmente, las cuales podras jugar hasta con otros 3 amigos. Se dice que sera el reemplazo del Tiroteo. *'Puntos Spartan' seran el sustituto de los cR o Créditos como sea que los conozcan. Estos serán mucho mas divertidos de ganar segun 343 Industries y a la ves mas facil ganarlos. *'Neil Davidge' sera el nuevo compositor musical de Halo 4. Martin O'Donnell y Michael Salvatori ya no participaran en la Banda Sonora. *'Vision Forerunner '''es una nueva habilidad que te permitira ver con una vista de Rayos X. *'UNSC Infinity' sera el escenario de pelea de los Spartans IV, Rojos VS Azules, sera un nuevo tipo de juego en el que podras luchar contra otros Spartans. *'Bloom' Ya no regresara el bloom de algunas armas. *('X') Reaparecer con x cuando quieras, adios 5 segundos pero no se sabe si esto ira con la penalizacion. *'Entrada''' si alguien de tu equpo se sale del Infinity (Matchmaking) podras invitar a otro amigo a que se una al juego. *'Armas del espacio' caeran armas al aletorio desde el cielo *'Esprintar por defecto' Todos lo Spartans tendran por defecto el esprintar incluido. thumb|left|Maquina Forerunner Confirmado por la Revista oficial del Xbox (Maquina Forerunner) Nuevo Comportamiento de John-117 En la Trilogía de la Reivindicación se hará énfasis en el Jefe Maestro. La idea es explorar el interior de este personaje, explicar su personalidad y entender de una mejor manera sus comportamientos, pero aún así no se contará de dónde viene. Según varias páginas 343 Industries ha revelado que John 117 tendrá un cambio psicológico o moral entre los sucesos de Halo 3 hasta el momento en el que es despertado en este juego. Este nuevo comportamiento es debido muy probablemente a que en las anteriores entregas John parece muy frío en sus dialogos, cosa contraria a lo que se ve en las novelas en las cuales se nota un toque emocional. Esto también podría deberse a los sucesos ocurridos durante la guerra, ya que como todos sabemos, a escala psicológica causa gran impacto, así que en definitiva puede que se vea un nuevo comportamiento en el Spartan. Está declarado que entre los comportamientos nunca será feliz pero tampoco estará desanimado. Trivia *El juego fue anunciado por error antes del E3, colándose en el sitio oficial de Xbox la imagen oficial. Se nota debido a que se anunció el mismo día que se anunció Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. *El estilo de letra (tipografía) del título es el mismo del de Halo: Reach, Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary y de los juguetes de Halo de megablocks, en lugar del estilo usado en juegos anteriores. *En el final de Halo 3 las últimas palabras del Jefe Maestro fueron: "Cuando me necesites, despiértame", En el trailer de Halo 4, las primeras palabras que se pueden escuchar son: "¡Jefe, te necesito!", provenientes de Cortana, lo que cerraría el diálogo incompleto del final de Halo 3, en el que John-117 le dice a Cortana que lo despierte si lo necesita. *En la versión del director del teaser básicamente se mantiene igual el vídeo con las excepciones de que ahora se escucha una pieza orquestal (compuesta por Sotaro Tojima). El Jefe no pronuncia nada y el arma es arrojada al espacio en lugar de ser recargada. *La pistola no identificada al parecer no es una combinación de las armas Lanzagranadas y Magnum, sino una nueva arma. *El audio de algunas armas fue grabado en el desierto con la ayuda de los militares. *343 Industries después que lanzó el nuevo vídeo de Halo 4 también anunció que no habrá beta de Halo 4, ya que eso retrasaría el juego completo, y como se suponía el juego saldrá a finales de año, como se puede ver a lo ultimo del mismo vídeo. *Han pasado 4 años, 7 meses y 10 dias desde que John-117 y Cortana se perdieron en el espacio, es decir, están a finales del año 2557. *Los asesinatos y las habilidades de armadura estan de regreso. *No habra Elites en Multijugador pero si en Campaña. *Los elites volveran a ser tus enemigos junto con el Covenant pero no todos. *El tiroteo sera remlazado por Spartan Ops *El antiguo enemigo son los Forerunners (Según la revista de Xbox) *Los creditos estan de vuelta pero ahora son llamados Puntos Spartan. *343 Industries confirmo que habra 2 tipos de granadas nuevas. *Se sabe que habra una nueva habilidad llamada Visión Forerunner, la cual te permitira ver con una vista de Rayos X, se sabe que sera muy útil contra los campistas. *El Planeta Legendario se llama Requiem. *La causa por la que los Spartans-IV luchan es porque entrenan en la nave. *Forge cambiara de nombre en este juego. *Habran escenarios mas detalllados y las areas boscosas contaran con flora y fauna alienigena al contrario de otros Halo donde casi no hay fauna. *El motor del juego tiene un moderno sistema de iluminacion y sombras, asi mismo brindara animaciones mas realistas debido al uso de "motion capture" , es el Motor de Reach pero completamente Modificado y repotenciado. *Correra a una resolucion de 720p (osea HD) a diferencia de otros juegos de la franquicia. *Los modelos de los personajes son mas detallados que en otros juegos de la franquicia. *El nombre del arma no-identificada del trailer es la "Pistola cohete" *Se confirmo que se podra manejar un vehiculo antes visto en la saga pero que nunca antes se ha podido manejar. Galería 830px-Halo4leak.jpg|Screenshot oficial de Halo 4 Halo4_Jefe_en_Cryo.jpg|El Jefe Maestro en Cryo Halo4_Jefe-Maestro_Trailer.jpg|El Jefe Maestro en el Trailer de Halo 4 halo-4-Master Chief.jpg h4tf.png|Artefacto Forerunner absorviendo la nave en la que viaja el Jefe Maestro grandueur-halo-4-concept-art.png halo-4-reclaimer-trilogy-concept-art-14.jpg GT-Halo-4-Concept.png images 2343.jpg Halo-4-Concept-Art-Trailer_5.jpg halo 4.jpg Halo-4-Concept-Art-2.jpg gaming_halo_4_multiplayer_screen_2.jpg|Gameplay Multijugador de Halo 4 MasterChief-Comparaciones_Halo_3_Halo_4.jpg|Comparaciones del jefe Maestro en Halo 3 y Halo 4 SPARTAN-IV.jpg|El próximo SPARTAN-IV que saldrá en Halo 4 Nuevo-Rifle de Batalla.jpg|El Nuevo Rifle de Batalla de Halo 4 Xxt.png Sss.png Rrr.png Wrapraund.png Halo 4 showcase 2012 in game 12.jpg Wraparound ConceptoDeArte.jpg hala.jpg Halo_4_notebook_concept_art_34_industries_min.jpg|Nueva imagen de un concepto de arte jefesasa2.jpg|Nueva imagen del Jefe con Cortana Br halo 4.JPG|DMR en Halo 4 EliteH4.png|Elite Halo 4 halo_4_gam_scan_.jpg|Otro Eite en Halo 4 halo-4-gameinformer-scans.jpg|jefe vs Elite halo 4 asesinato.jpg|Asesinato efectuandose en Halo 4 halo_4_in_game_gameinformer_4.jpg|Cameplay de la primera mision de Halo 4 halo_4_in_game_gameinformer_9.jpg|John VS Elite GravityWellConcept.JPG|concepto de arte de un artefacto desconocido halo_4_gameinformer_concept_art_5.jpg|Wharthog con marines vss.jpg|Banshees en Halo 4 halo_4_in_game_gameinformer_7.jpg|El jefe con un Rifle de asalto halo_4_in_game_gameinformer_8.jpg|Grunt en Halo 4 halo_4_in_game_gameinformer_2.jpg|Cortana en Halo 4 redirect.jpg|Jefe maestro con una nueva arma haaaalo.jpg|Imagen In Game mostrada en una entrevista a Josh Holmes 2012420114234_11.jpg|Sangheili de Spec-Ops en Halo 4 2012420114234 8.jpg|Grunt con una pistola de plasma 2012420114234 13.jpg|Grunt De Halo 4 Categoría:Saga halo Categoría:La Trilogía del Reclamador Categoría:Juegos Categoría:343 Industries Categoría:Xbox 360